100 reasons
by Musicislovely
Summary: Lily is convinced that James doesnt really care for her at all. When she asks him why he wants her he cant think of a reason. Or can he?


There is one person I can't stand more than any other person, let alone _thing_, that has the _mordacity, _to irk me. When I hear the name James Potter, a few words come to mind; pushy, overbearing, egotistical, moronic, immature, naïve, show-offy…I could go on too. I won't though simply because it could take hours to describe all the things about him that irritates me to the core. His smirk…his-his _strut! _James Potter has been on my case straight from the get-go. My first day at Hogwarts, on the train, was the day we first crossed paths. Him and his friends: Sirius, Remus, and Peter, had been walking around bothering the students. When they made it to where I had sat myself, James had stopped in his tracks and just _stared_ at me. Talk about uncomfortable! Then he sat by me and said "I'm James Potter what's your name, my beautiful lily flower?" I looked at him thinking my name_ is _Lily. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction, and it was sure to win me a stupid nickname from him.

"Evans…" I replied simply

"Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Well it is my _sir_ name." He laughed

"Well what's your _ma'am_ name?" He laughed at his own joke. Who does this guy think he is? I thought.

"Figure it out yourself Potter."

"_Dang!" _ Sirius laughed. "She's a feisty one isn't she James? Good luck with that!"

"Ignore them. They're a lost cause." Remus said shaking his head.

"At least one of you has some sense. Anyways why don't you all leave me alone?"

"Not until you give me your name." James protested

"If I give you my name will you leave?"

"Yes I will lovely lily." He smiled

"…Lily…" I said reluctantly

"No, what's your real name?"

"That is my name. My name is Lily Evans...now get lost Potter."

"Alright Evans." He laughed.

James has been harassing me ever since. Asking me out constantly and yelling my last name across the room thinking it's an inside joke or something!" Too bad he can't comprehend the fact that I'm not into the ego-tripping-dictator type. I had to avoid him everywhere I went, dreading his arrival. Plenty of girls couldn't understand why I wouldn't go out with him. They fawned over him like he was some golden-god or something.

"Evans!" Oh no! "Lily what's up?"

"What do you want Potter?" I said while looking through the books on the shelf. I wouldn't dare make eye contact because if I did his big hazel eyes behind his perfect glasses frames might consume me and- _what am I saying!_

"I just wanted to chat with the prettiest girl in school, so I came to find_ you_." I laughed

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Come on Lil any girl would die to hear those words from me."

"Looks like I'm the only one who sees right through you and your little game."

"And it fascinates me, just draws me closer to you, if you just gave in and went on a date with me we wouldn't have these problems." He smirked. He made me sick. He thought he was so smooth.

"Ha whatever. You're so full of it." I said pushing a book into his chest to push him out of my way but he grabbed my wrists. I dropped the book. "Potter let- I need my book- get off!"

"Lily…I'm not playing games. I honestly want you so bad it hurts…" I paused, actually considering him, thinking about how attractive, funny and sweet he really was. If I could just stand on my toes and press my lips to his I- whoa Lily no!

"Where do you want me? In your bed or something!"

"Or yours." He joked and laughed. I glared and tried to get his grip off me but I couldn't.

"Let-me-go!"

"I'm sorry…I was just kidding. Lily, I respect you and I would never try to make you do anything like that, all I want is to be with you."

"Why?" James paused. "Exactly…" I said. "Now let me go…" He let go and I ran off. When I was walking back to the Gryffindor corridor I saw Remus. He was the only one out of the lot I could talk to. "Remus!" I smiled

"Hey Lily, have you seen James?"

"Yeah…He's in the library. Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does James always bother me?"

"Isn't it obvious he likes you?"

"I feel like he's just messing with me, or like he doesn't really care. I just asked him why he likes me and he didn't give me a single reason. He's just so full of crap"

"I don't know Lily. All I know is he started this our first year, now it's our seventh year and it's still going. If he was joking, it would've stopped by now."

"But he's so arrogant."

"Good luck with that."

"Bye Remus." I was sitting in Gryffindor, doing silly potions homework when an owl flew in and dropped a letter next to me. I picked it up and opened it. It read:

Reason 1: Your bright smile

You have a smile that consumes me, and even on my bitterest days, I feel instantly happy and wanting to speak to you just to hear your voice. I know you don't smile often when you're around me…but when you do, I couldn't be happier.

~James

I took the paper and stuck it in my room in a box under my bed. I lied down and went to sleep. There was no way James meant that at all. He's way too self-centered to notice little things about other people, or to even care for that matter. The next morning I woke up and saw large white Easter Lilly's on my nightstand. There was a note tied to the vase with a bright red ribbon.

Reason 2: Your passion

Whenever you are working on something you put your all into it. You feel so strongly about everything you do, it simply takes my breath away, and makes me fascinated even more by you.

~James

I placed that note in the box and got dressed for the day ahead of me. I went down to the library to read. Another note fell onto my book from above.

Reason 3: Your laugh

Your laugh is loud and free. It sounds like what joy and love should sound like. It rings like church bells in my ears and it makes me want to hold you close and laugh with you for the rest of my life.

~James

A few more notes came throughout the day until I was on what seemed like the 1 millionth letter.

Reason 50: Your bright green eyes

Your eyes are such a deep shade of green that I get so lost in them. They're so bright I can spot them across a room. They remind me of plants and open skies and just make me feel so at peace…like I'm home where I should be.

~love James

All the notes were piling up in the box under my bed. I kept rereading them and thinking: maybe James isn't so bad after all. More letters came until it was finally midnight. I was sitting in Gryffindor, on the couch in front of the fire, reading the notes. Then I saw James walk in.

"I have something for you." He said sounding a bit nervous. I smiled at him and he smiled and instantly relaxed. "Letter 100." He sat by me and gently placed it in my hand. It read:

Reason 100: Simply you

You're yourself Lily, and you couldn't be anything better than that. You don't try to change who you are for others, and you think more deeply and have a certain outlook on the world that I wish I could have. I want to be everything you deserve, and I tend to show off and act immature when you're around because you make me nervous. I don't mean to be like that. If you could just give me a chance. I love who you are. I loved you then, on that train, I love you now as you read this letter, I always have loved you, and I always will. I know I don't deserve you. But I promise to treat you like you deserve, because if I ever even get to be with someone as amazing as you, well, then I would be the luckiest man alive.

~Love always, James Potter

I dropped the letter on my lap. I had, had him all wrong. He really was kind and honest and he truly did care about me. I started to cry. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see. He saw me anyways because the tears were coming so strong I couldn't hide them.

"Hey…don't cry…you look so much more beautiful with ought tears on your face." He took my face gently in his palms and whipped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry James…"

"Why…?"

"I was so horrible to you when the truth is…I love you." And then in that moment, his lips came gently down on mine, and I instantly felt the static connection. I knew instantly that he was the one I'd spend forever with.

"I love you too."

La Fin


End file.
